Un nuevo futuro
by TheDemon23455
Summary: Esto ocurre después de la pelea contra momochiki otsutsuki donde los 5 kages se enfrentan a una amenaza mayor donde mueren y reciben una segunda oportunidad.
1. avisó

(NT): Esto susede despues de la pelea contra momochiki Otsutsuki, de aqui para adelante no ay nada sobre el anime de boruto mas que algunos recuerdos, todo lo de esta historia pasara en Naruto y Shippuden nada mas hasta el final de Shippuden llega esta historia, bueno espero que les guste ya que es mi primera historia.

Todos los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a kishimoto y a sus respectivos creadores

hola-personaje hablando

(hola)-personaje pensando

**hola-personaje sobrenatural hablando (hola)-personaje sobrenatural pensando**


	2. Una nueva oportunidad, resumen y nuevas

**Capitulo 1: Una**** nueva oportunidad****, resumen y nuevas habilidades**

Ya han pasado varios meses desde la pelea contra momochiki, y en estos momentos podemos ver un campo completamente destruido, donde enormes rocas sobré salen del suelo en forma de enormes lanzas junto a un pequeño decierto de arena dorada que rodeaba el campo, a unos metros mas alla se puede ver enormes agujeros de donde la mayoría tienen una cantidad mininuscula de agua, dentro de dos de los agujeros se puede ver dos siluetas en el sentro del agujero, otra silueta era vista sobre una roca que le atravesava el estómago y otras dos figuras eran vistas con estrañas varas negras en sus cuerpos.

Estas personas son los mas fuertes de sus aldeas al ser los líderes de estas.

En uno de los dos agujeros se encontrava el quinto Raikage Darui quien heredo el rayo negro del tercer Raikage, a su lado la persona que estaba en el segundo agujero era el sexto Mizukage Chojuro que es uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla y portador de la Hiramekarei, la tercera silueta era la de una mujer su nombre es Kurotsuchi la cuarta Tsuchikage y usuaria del elemento lava, las últimas dos personas son Gaara el quinto Kazekage y jinchuriki del Shukaku quien desidio ayudarlo con su nuevo enemigo, la última persona era nadia mas que el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente naruto el séptimo Hokage y jinchuriki del kyuubi no Yoko.

en el campo se podian ver a tres hombres que sobre vivieron a la batalla, a diferencia de los cinco kages que estaban mal heridos y sin chakra, dos de los tres hombres estaban intactos solo con un poco de polvo que estaba en sus ropas, la otra persona en cambio estava herida, sucia y cansada por su pelea con ellos, estas personas eran urashiki y toneri otsutsuki, la otra persona era un hombre con ropa negra destrozada su nombre es shishio uzumaki quien decidio trabajar junto a los otsutsuki para acabar con el mundo shinobi.

''Lo hiciste bien shishio no esperaba menos de ti'' -dijo urashiki al ver los cuelpos posible mente muertos de los kages.

''no fue...nada...mi...señor usted sabe que...estoy...a sus servicios'' -contesto shishio con cansancio.

''m-m-mal-mal-ditos'' -dijo como pudo kurotsuchi con lagrimas callendo por su rostro al recordar a sus amigos caidos, con la fuerza que le quedo solo pudo mirar con odio a los tres malditos que destruyeron su aldea frente a ella.

''Que mal deviste quedarte callada asi al menos pudiste aver sobre vivido no crees'' -dijo urashiki con burla mientra se acercaba a kurotsuchi para matarla.

cuando estaba apunto de atravesarla con una de sus varas negras un poderoso torrente de viento enpujo a urashiki para alerjarlo de kurotsuchi, mientras unad delgadas cuerdas de arena le agaraban los pies para evitar que se moviera, mientra chojuro se lanzaba contra el otsutsuki con espada en mano para cortarlo en dos y asi acabar con su vida, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando urashiki detuvo su espada con una sola mano mientras se libraba de la arena.

''Sorprendente, me impresionan que sigan con vida despues de enfrentarse contra un ejército'' -dijo urashiki con sorpresa, mientra se liveraba de la arena y le daba una patada al mizukage mandandolo a volar y chocar con unas rocas.

''ch-ch-o-o-juro'' -dijo darui con lo que le quedaba de voz.

mientras urashiki estaba distraido con chojuro, con las pocas fuerzas que le cadaban a naruto saco las varas negras de su cuerpo y del cuerpo de gaara, levantandose y cominando lentamente hacia kurotsuchi para ayudarla, ya que tanto naruto como gaara tenian el poder de su bijuu que curaba sus cuerpos la mas que podian ya que ellos también estaban cansados por la pelea.

"**tienes**** alguan idea naruto, ya que no creo que urashiki se quede viendo como tu y gaara cuaran a los demas**"-dijo kurama en la mente de Naruto, estaba preocupando ya que sabia que el otsutsuki no se quedara tranquilo hasta conseguir el chakra de los nueve bijuus.

''(lo se kurama pero desafortunadamente no se me ocure nada, solo me queda esperar a que chojuro junto con gaara puedan darme el tiempo suficiente para curar a darui y a korutsuchi)'' -dijo mental mente a su compañero mientras veia a chojuro y gaara pelear contra urashiki, dandole todo el tiempo que sus cansados cuerpos puedan darle.

"**gaara**** escucha muchacho tu cuerpo no aguantara mas es solo cuestion de tiempo para que te desmorones, no puedo curar tus heridas, no en tan poco tiempo**"-dijo preocupado el bijuu por su compañero, ya que sabia que si naruto no se apuraba gaara y chojuro pasaran a mejor vida.

parese que kami-sama escucho al bijuu ya que tanto korutsuchi como darui estaban de pie, en esos momentos gaara, chojuro y naruto se pusieron al lado de sus compañeros kage, listos para pelear por el mundo shinobi, aun que sus estados sean deporables no se rendirian y darian todo por esta mundo.

''jajajajaja en serio jajajajaja mierense, con suerte se mantienen en pie jajajajaja'' -dijo riendose como loco el otsutsuki mientras miraba a los 5 kages.

''riete todo lo que quieras'' -dijo la sombra del rayo.

''ya que esa sera al última vez lo haras'' -dijo esta vez la sombra de la tierra.

''porque aqui tu moriras, por la fuerza de cada una de nuestra voluntad'' -dijo la sombra del agua.

''la voluntad que hace que nos levantemos una y otra vez sin importar el enemigo'' -dijo la sombra del viento.

''esa voluntad que nos diferencia de los demas, esa voluntad que nos destaca y nos hace ser quienes somos, la voluntad de proteger lo que amamos'' -dijo la sombra de fuego.

''ESA ES LA VOLUNTAD DE UN SHINOBI'' -dijieron las 5 sombras al mismo tiempo.

''jejeje ¿que opinas toneri?'' -le pregunto a su compañero.

''hmm'' -fue su respuesta

''exacto solo son estupideces de seres inferiores'' -dijo urashiki serio antes de hacer una esfera negra, ''muestren esa voluntad de la que hablan,...REGRESANDO DEL OTRO MUNDO'' -crito urashiki mientras les lanzaba la esfera a toda velocidad.

los kages al estar cansados no pudieron evitar el ataque, asi que solo pudieron tratar de bloquear y resistir la explocion.

¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!

se escucho una enorme explocion, mientras podia verse una copula de color negra que desaparecio y solo dejo una enorme nube de humo del cual al diciparse no quedo nada de los poderosos líderes de las 5 grandes naciones.

''jajajajaja los hice desaparecer jajajajajaja no quedo nada niciquiera el polvo de sus cuerpor jajajajaja'' -dijo urashiki riendo como un loco.

''..hm..(lo siento naruto)'' - penso toneri con tristeza al no poder hacer nada para salir del control de urashiki y ayudar a Naruto.

**L****ugar**** D****esconocido**

''que paso ¿donde estoy?'' -pregunto naruto a nadie en específico.

"a mi también me gustaría saberlo'' -dijo darui, al verse en el mismo lugar que naruto.

"¿darui eres tu?" -pregunto Naruto

"claro quein más va a ser si no, ven levantate, tal parece que estamos todos aqui" -dijo darui mientras miraba para adelante.

"a que te refieres" -dijo naruto para luego mirar a la misma dirección donde miraba darui.

"veo que despertaste dormilón" -dijo korutsuchi con una sonrisa, para alegrar un poco el ambiente ya que estaba muy tenso y sombrío.

"..hm.." -fue la respuesta de gaara

"me da gusto ver que estan todos bien" -dijo chojuro suspirando al ver que todos estaban en una pieza.

"si a mi también me gusto verlos a todos bien pero ¿que hacen aqui? -dijo naruto al ver que todos estaban en su espacio mental que comparte con kurama.

"¿a que te refieres naruto?" -pregunto korutsuchi.

"naruto se refiere a que este lugar es el espacio mental que conparten los jinchurikis con sus bijuus para hablar entre si" -contesto gaara a la pregunta de la chica.

"QQQUUUEEE" -gritaron darui, chojuro y korutsuchi a la respuesta de gaara.

"pense que estaba en el otro mundo, por que el ataque de ese maldito nos alcanzo y resibimos todo el impacto de la explocion" -dijo darui.

"¿pero que hasemos aqui? y ¿por que?" dijo chojuro.

"yo podria contestar esas preguntas" -dijo una voz desconocida para todos menos para naruto, que ya se hacia una idea de quien los llamo al espacio mental.

gaara, darui, chojuro y korutsuchi, se pusieron en guardia, para un posible ataque del portador de la voz desconocida para ellos.

"calmence, no es ningun enemigo, no es haci viejo rikudou" -dijo naruto con una sonrisa calmada y alegre.

los demas al oir el nombre se sorprendieron, y más aun cuando una fuguara de un hombre ventido con un kimono blanco con magatamas en el cuego del kimono y collar con un bastón negro y esferas del mismo color, y esos ojos plateados con un patron de anillos, "EL RINNEGAN" -fue lo último que dijieron los 4 kages antes de desmallarce.

naruto solo rio ante la reaccion de sus compañeros kages, al volver a ver el doble rinnegan y al rikudou sennin.

luego de que todos despertaran, se que daron viendo a la persona en frente de ellos con desconfianza, "chicos calmence el no es un enemigo y el fue quien nos llamo y trajo aqui, no es asi viejo" dijo naruto sacandoles una gota estilo anime a todos por como le decía al creador del mundo ninja.

"(se nota que el respeto no es lo sullo real mente se parece a mi hijo asura jeje)" -penso con una sonrisa antes de contestar.

"si asi es yo los llame para darles una segunda oportunidad" -dijo el rikudou sennin a los 5 kages.

"¿a que se refiere con una segunda oportunidad? rikudou-sama -dijo chojuro.

"a eso, debido a su esfuerzo por proteger lo que aman, sin importarles sus vidas, mostrar el valor y voluntad que los caracteriza, y los hisieron los líderes de sus respectivas aldeas, por eso kami-sama desidio darles una segunda oportunidad de cambiar este futuro por uno mejor" dijo el rikudou sennin.

"enserio" -dijo korutsuchi quien recibió un asentimiento por parde del sabio, "GENIAL" -crito la chica y el rubio saltando de alegria por poder evitar varias muertes.

"pero aunque volvamos no seremos lo suficientemente fuertes" -dijo gaara, poniendo tristes a naruto y korutsuchi por pensar que tendran que hacer todo desde cero.

"jejeje tranquilos eso no sera un problema ya que volveran al pasado con todas sus habilidades actuales" -eso puso felices nuevamente al rubio y a la pelinegra, "eso si tendran que entrenar sus cuerpos, para soportar el poder que tienen, porque volveran a tener 5 años ¿todos deacuero con eso?" -dijo el rikudou

"hai" -dijieron los cinco mismo tiempo

"unas personas quieren darles algo que les servirá" dijo el sabio

antes de que darui pudiera preguntar 16 figuras aparecieron frente a los 5 jovenes lideres esas personas eran los anteriores kages.

de la aldea de suna aparecio el tercer kazekage conocido por su control a la arena de hierro, la segunda persona era el cuarto kazekage y padre de gaara al igual que su antecesor es conocido por el uso del polvo de oro el cual gaara también lo tenia pero no podia manejarla también como la arena normal.

de la aldea de iwa estaban el segundo tsuchikage conocido por su kekkei genkai el elemento polvo, y a su lado esta el tercer tsuchikage y abuelo de korutsuchi también conocido por su uso del elemento polvo y su gran control sobre el elemento tierra.

de la aldea de kiri estaba el segundo mizukage conocido por su invocación la almeja del vapor y su gran afinidad al agua solo superado por segundo hokage,

a su lado derecho entaba el tercer mizukage el no se caracterizaba por elementos ni kekkei genkai sino por su compañero el sanbi, la ultima persona era una mujer la cuarta mizukage poseedora de dos kekkei genkai la lava y el vapor.

de la aldea de kumo habian dos personas, el tercer y cuarto raikage conosidos por su armadura de ralampagos.

y la última aldea es la de konaha y sus seis hokages, el primer hokage posedor del elemento madera, el segundo hokage conocido por su alta afinidad al agua, el tercer hokage posedor de los cinco elementos, el cuarto hokage conocido por si altísima velocidad que supera a la de los raikage con su armadura de relámpago, la quinta hokage conocida por ser la mejor medico de todo el mundo y su enorme fuerza y el sexto hokage posedor de mil jutsus de distintos elementos, la última persona era una kunoichi conocida como el habanero sangriento.

"¿mamá que haces aqui?" -pregunto naruto a su madre ya que se hacia una idea de que las otras personas les ivan a dar las cositas que dijo el rikudou.

"pues me entere que ibas a eser un viaje para cambiar el futuro y quise ayudar también" -respondio kushina a su hijo quien solo asintió.

"¿pero que hacen ellos aqui?" -pregunto gaara un poco sorprendido por ver a sus antecesores.

"mei-sama me da gusto verla, pero a la vez tristeza al saber que no esta viva" -dijo chojuro con pesar en su voz.

"tranquilo chojuro, quizás este muerta pero estoy tranquila, al saver que tu no te echaste a llorar en vez de eso protejiste hasta el último momento a la aldea" -dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa mei al ver que no se equivocó en elegir a chojuro como mizukage.

"contestando tu pregunta gaara, estamos aqui para darles algo que les ayudara en el pasado" -dijo tsunade a la pregunta de gaara.

"que nos daran bachan" -dijo naruto, provocando la risa de los demás kages y una vena palpitando el la frente de tsunade.

"antes de que tsunade te mate, les dire lo que les daremos, son nuestras habilidades y poderes" -dijo tobirama dejando con una cara confusa a los 5 jóvenes, bueno 4 ya que naruto estaba siendo torturado por una furiosa tsunade.

"**JAJAJAJA tu jinchuriki de verdad que no sabe lo que es el respeto por los demás jejejeje**" -dijo riendo shukaku al ver la escena que iso naruto.

"**espero que después de esto no se te ocurra desirle de nuevo bachan a tsunade, si quieres llegar al pasado en una pieza**" -dijo kurama con una sonrisa divertida al ver como tsunade dejaba en el suelo aun machacado naruto, y la risa de korutsuchi y shukaku no ayudaba a mantener la seriedad.

"¿shukaku y kurama también estan aqui?" -dijo darui con sorpresa.

"**claro tonto se te olvidó que este es un espacio mental que usan los jinchurikis para hablar con sus bijuus**" -dijo un poco molesto el gran zorro.

"si, lo siento" -se disculpo darui.

"¿a que se refieren con darnos sus habilidades y poderes?" -pregunto darui

"eso mismo, se las daremos pero no quiere decir que las controlarán enseguida, deveran entrenar para dominar el poder que les daremos" -dijo serio el cuarto raikage

"me parece justo, ya que no me sentiria merecedor de ese poder sin entrenarlo para despertarlo" -dijo naruto ya recuperado de la paliza que le dio tsunade.

ese comentario iso hacentir a sus compañeros y sacarles una sonrisa a los anteriores kages por la respuesta.

"bueno sin más dilación comenzaré yo, bueno gaara te daré mi control sobre la arena de hierro más mis elementos rayo, tierra y fuego, yo te dare mi control sobre el polvo de oro más mis elementos tierra y viento" -dijeron el tercer y cuarto kazekage, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de gaara.

"yo te dare mi kekkei genkai que es mi elemento polvo mas mis elementos tierra, fuego y viento, yo te dare lo mismo con la diferencia de que tu afinidad de el elemento tierra sera alta a la par con la afinidad al agua del segundo hokage" -dijeron el segundo y tercer tsuchikage, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de korutsuchi.

"bien darui nosotros te daremos nuestra afinidad al relámpago y velocidad" -dijo el cuarto raikage "también las armaduras de relámpago que incluyen la lanza y el escudo de rayos" -dijo estaves el tercer raikage para acto seguido hicieran el mismo proseso para sederle sus poderes.

"es nuestro turno, chojuro te entrego mi alta afinidad al agua solo superada por el segundo hokage y mi genjutsu se que le daras un buen uso, yo te entregare mis tecnicas de agua ya que el resto de mis habilidades son de isobu, bien chojuro yo te entrego mis elementos fuego, tierra y agua más mis dos kekkei gekkai de lava y vapor dales un buen uso" -dijeron los tres mizukages para luego hacer el mismo proceso.

"bien por último nosotros naruto te otorgo mi elemento madera más mi senjutsu de las plantas (NT: van a ver dos tipos de senjutsu de las plantas y de los animales),

yo te entrego mi alta afinidad al agua más mis tecnitas todas menos el hiraishin ese te lo entragara alguien más, bueno yo te entrego mis 5 elementos, naruto yo te entrego el hiraishin de los dos el mio propio y el del segundo se que te seran de utilidad, yo te entrego mis ninjutsus medicos más mi fuerza y el byakugou, por último naruto te entrego mi gran afinidad al relámpago más los mil jutsus de cada elemento que copie y también los que cree" -dijieron los seis hokages para repetier el proceso "por último naru-chan yo te dare mis cadenas de chakra mas la furia uzumaki conocida como el demonio sangriento" -dijo kushina entregandolo con un fuerte abrazo.

"gracias" -dijieron los 5 kages con algo de tristeza y alegría.

"bueno en resumen gaara tu ahora tienes el control de las 3 arenas más los elementos tierra, fuego, rayó y viento, más el elemento imán, contando también con la ayuda de shukaku que ira contigo al pasado eso si el sello que tendras sera el mismo que el tiene naruto, darui tu tienes el elemento tormenta más los elementos agua y una alta afinidad al relámpago, chojuro tu tienes los elementos agua, fuego y tierra más los elementos lava y vapor, korutsuchi tu pocees los elementos fuego, viento y una alta afinidad la tierra junto con los elementos polvo y lava, naruto tu poder actual es el más alto de los 5, ya que posees los 5 elementos más los elementos imán, lava, vapor, quemar, madera y el elemento Yin Yang más los kekkei genkkai de los uzumakis las cadenas de chakras y la furia uzumaki, contando también con los dos modos de senjutsu y el byakugou, kurama ira contigo para ayudarte, buena suerte a todos espero que puedan construir un futuro mejor que este" dijo con una seriendad que tenia algo de triste por ver que el clan de su madre destruyera el mundo que porfin pudo vivir en paz.

"no se preocupe" -dijo darui.

"vamos a cambiar el tiempo por uno mejor" -dijo estabes gaara.

"puede confiar en nosotros" -dijo korutsuchi.

"estabes las cosas seran diferentes" -dijo chojuro.

"no dejaremos que el mundo caiga en una guerra no esta vez es una promesa" -dijo naruto.

eso le saco una sonrisa ya que tenia esperanza y confianza en ellos "recuerden tendran sus habilidades pero solo tendran cinco años haci que deben entrenar sus cuerpos para aguantar sus poderes también deben entrenar las habilidades que se les fueron otorgadas para dominarlas ya que seran las unicas que no podran usar sin entrenamiento" dijo el rikudou sennin recibiendo un asentimiento de los jóvenes.

"un momento como vamos comunicarnos, no podemos salir de nuestras aldeas y mucho menos ir de visita a las otras, ya que la mayoría son enemigas" -dijo korutsuchi con preocupación ya que no podrán hacer nada juntos hasta la reunión de los 5 kages.

"tengo una idea se acuerda de los anillos que usaban los miembros de akatsuki" -todos asistieron "que tiene que ver los anillos de los akatsuki con la comunicación" -pregunto chojuro con confucion al no entender la idea del rubio "resusta que los anillos de los akatsuki tenian un sistema de chakra que les permita comunicarse entre ellos sin importar que tan lejos esten" -dijo naruto ganando una cara de asombro de los 4 "no estaras pensando en atacar a los miembros de esa organización verdad" -dijo preocupado darui "claro queno a lo que me refería es que con mi elemento Yin Yang puedo crear unos parecidos que nos servirá para comunicarnos entre nosotros sin necesidad de salir de la aldea" -dijo naruto calmando a sus compañeros.

" y bien estan de acuerdo ¿si o no?" -dijo naruto.

"claro" -dijo korutsuchi.

"si" -dijieron darui y chojuro.

gaara solo asintio.

naruto iso sellos de mano y luego dijo " elemento Yin Yang - creación de todas las cosas" para que luego aparecieran cinco esferas de luz que tomaron forma de unos anillos cada uno de distintos colores y grabados pero del mismo diseño, el primer anillo era blanco con una gema de color arena y en el sentro de la gema el kanji de viento de color celeste y en el aro que sostenía la gema estaba escrito el nombre de la aldea de suna del mismo color del kanji, el segundo anillo era de color amarillo con una gema de color blanco con el kanji de rayo escrito junto con el nombre de la aldea de kumo de color azul, el tercer anillo era color cafe claro con una gema de color cafe oscuro con el kanji de tierra de color negro al igual que el nombre de la aldea de iwa, el cuarto anillo era de color azul marino con una gema de color plomo con el kanji de agua escrito de color morado al igual que el nombre de la aldea de kiri, el último anillo era de color rojo con una gema de color verde con el kanji de fuego de color naranja al igual que el nombre de la aldea de konoha, cada anillo tiene el mismo diseño pero cada uno tenian diseños diferentes siendo estos de viento, rayos, rocas, olas y de fuego.

"con estos pordremos comunicarnos sin necesidad de salir de las aldeas" -dijo naruto mientras les entragaba los anillos a sus amigos.

"que lindo" -dijo korutsuchi biendo el anillo.

"no es la primera ves que creas cosas verdad" -dijo gaara.

"asi es lo use en la guerra creando una nueva red de chakra para gai y un nuevo ojo para kakashi, pero solo puedo crear cosas pequeñas al menos de momento una ves que lo entrene podre crear cosas mas grande" -dijo naruto a lo que sus amigos solo asintieron.

"bueno llego la hora" -dijo el sannin mientras hacia sellos de mano, al terminar los 5 kages se iluminaron en un destello dorado para luego desaparecer en una luz blanca.

"buena suerte" -dijo el sannin mientras veia el lugar donde estaban los kages.

_bueno espero_ _que les alla gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia ya que se pondra muy interesante más adelante, bueno eso era todo que tengan un lindo día._


	3. Planes y Primera reunión

**Capitulo 2: Planes y Primera reunión**.

**Aldea de Konoha**

"...umm...donde estoy" -dijo un niño rubio de cinco años mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose en su antiguo departamento "cierto, ya recuerdo" -dijo triste al recordar la muerte de sus amigos y familia.

**"tranquilo cachorro, recuerda que ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad para salvar a todos los que murieron, recuerdas"** -dijo el zorro en el interior de Naruto.

"cierto, espera ¿desde cuándo me dices cachorro?" -dijo Naruto en un tono molesto y curiosos.

**"desde que te encogiste, al volver a ser un enano ruidoso de cinco años"** -dijo el zorro con una sonrisa divertida.

"bueno es cierto que soy un enano, pero ya no soy ruidoso, al menos de momento ya que tengo que disimular para no llamar la atención" -dijo Naruto serio, a su compañero.

**"y,**** ¿que piensas hacer?"** -pregunto kurama, ya que es el ninja más fuerte de la hoja, al tener sus poderes y habilidades intactas.

"de momento hablar con los demás, para ver la situación de nuestras aldeas y todo lo que podríamos hacer para no llamar la atención, ya que se supone que solo somos niños de cinco años y sería muy extraño que de un día para otro tengamos más poder que los actuales kages" -dijo Naruto para luego salir de su departamento.

mientras iva rumbo al campo de entrenamiento número siete, vio a unos niños de al rededor de once años molestando a una niña de ojos perlados, a quien reconoció rápidamente como hinata, sin pensarlo fue a ayudarla.

"oigan dejen la en paz" -dijo naruto intentando alejarlos de ella.

"miren un enano jugando a ser héroe" -dijo uno de los niños

"escucha enano vete antes de que te lastimemos" -dijo otro de los niños. "si largate, somos los mejores estudiantes de la academia" -dijo el último de los niños respaldando a su amigo.

"ja, ustedes no me sirve ni de calentamiento, no lo volveré a repetir dején la en paz" -dijo un poco molesto naruto.

"tonto te lo advertimos, vamos a derle una lección" -le dijo a sus compañeros para que atacarán al rubio.

naruto en una velocidad impresiónante dejo en el suelo a los dos niños retorciéndose de dolor que se lanzaron al ataque, el otro al ver a sus amigos los cargo y se alejó lo más rápido del rubio.

"¿estás bien?" -pregunto naruto a la niña de ojos perlados.

"s-s-si g-g-gra-c-cias" -dijo hinata tan roja que haria a un tomate celoso de ella.

"¿cómo te llamas?" -pregunto fingiendo no saber quién es.

"m-me ll-llamo" -pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que unos de los guardias la llamo.

"hinata-sama" -dijo el guardia.

"ko-san" dijo hinata quien era llevada a la mansión de los hyuga no sin antes despedirse del niño que la salvo.

"bueno eso salió bien" -dijo naruto dando un suspiro.

**"si, al menos está ves no te patearon el trasero como al otra vez"** -dijo el zorro con una sonrisa divertida por la cara de su compañero.

después de terminar de descutir con kurama, se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento número siete para hablar con sus compañeros kages.

**Aldea de Suna**

**"y, ¿que piensas hacer gaara?"** -dijo el shukaku a su compañero.

"de momento hablar con los demás para planificar bien las cosas, luego tratar de mejorar la relación con mis hermanos y mi padre, además de ganarme el respeto y aceptación de la aldea" -dijo gaara con una voz tranquila.

**"crees que sea una buena idea, sé que tus hermanos te aceptarán, pero tú padre es un caso distinto, a el no le importa, recuerda que trato de matarte en varias ocasiones"** -dijo preocupado en bijuu por la idea de ser más unido con su padre.

"sé que no será fácil, pero al menos lo intentaré" -dijo con el mismo tono calmado de siempre.

**"(espero que funcione, y que el tonto del kazekage se de cuenta del daño que le está haciendo a gaara)"** -pensó el bijuu.

**Aldea de Kumo**

en un campo de entrenamiento se podía ver a un niño de cinco años esperando a que algo pasará. "(espero que podamos hacer bien las cosas esta vez, tendré que decirle a naruto sobre el plan de secuestrar a la heredera del clan hyuga)" -pensó darui mientras esperaba el llamado de sus amigos.

**Aldea de Iwa**

una niña está molesta por la demora de sus compañeros, ya que tenían que hablar y planear algunas cosas importantes y a ellos se les ocurre llegar tarde a la reunión. "YA VAN A VER CUANDO LOS VEA, COMO SE LES OCURRE LLEGAR TARDE A NUESTRA PRIMERA REUNIÓN" -gritaba molesta kurotsuchi mientras golpea una roca para calmar su enojo.

**Aldea de Kiri**

un niño se encontraba caminando hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento, mientras pensaba en que hacer ya que la aldea se estaba recuperando de la guerra civil, mientras pensaba en que hacer vio a tres niños alrededor de diez años golpeando a otro a quien reconoció como utakata. "oigan ustedes dejen a ese chico en paz" -dijo chojiro, preparando se para saltar y ayudar a utakata.

"lárgate niño esto no es asunto tuyo" -dijo uno de los niños que tenía a sujetado al jinchuriki de su brazo izquierdo.

"si lárgate este demonio merece está paliza y mucho más" -dijo el otro que lo tenía sujeto del brazo derecho.

"no lo volveré a repetir, dejénlo en paz" -dijo chojuro con una voz sin emociones que hizo temblar a los chicos, pero aún así no soltaron a utakata.

"n-n-no m-me...asustas niño" dijo el que estaba golpeando a utakata, preparando se para volver a golpearlo, pero se sorprendió cuando chojuro le tomo el brazo y lo levanto como si no fuera más que un trapo viejo, lanzando lo hacia una pared donde quedó inconsciente por la fuerza con que fue lanzado, los otros dos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, ya que se encontraban en el piso con un fuerte dolor que provenía de sus estómagos dejando a uno de ellos inconsciente, antes que el otro perdiera el conocimiento, le susurro al oído de que si volvían a molestar a este chico les iria peor.

utakata estába sorprendido de que alguien además de la mizukage fuera a ayudarlo,"¿porque me ayudaste?...a...¿ a caso no sabes lo que soy?' -pregunto el jinchuriki saliendo de su estupor por la sorpresa inicial.

"si lo sé, eres el jinchuriki del rokubi" -dijo chojuro con calma.

"entonces ¿por qué me ayudaste?" -pregunto utakata casi gritando, ya que el vio lo rápido que era y no sería problema para el darle casa como un animal.

"por qué yo si se diferencia entre un rollo y el kunai que está sellado dentro" -dijo chojuro poniendo una mano en su hombro para calmarlo, ya que se veía un poco asustado.

"enserio" -dijo utakata más tranquilo.

"si, bueno luego nos vemos, adios" -dijo chojuro despidiéndose de utakata.

"adios" -dijo casi en un susurro.

**Lugar Desconocido**

"por fin, saben cuánto tiempo nos tuvieron esperando, ¿y bien cuál es su escusa par de retrasados?" -pregunto kurotsuchi molesta a chojuro y naruto.

"tuve qué ocuparme de unos idiotas que estaban molestando a mi hinata-chan, haciendo que corrieran asustados, no sin antes llevarse un pequeño dolor en el estómago" -dijo naruto orgulloso de cómo protegió a hinata.

"yo en cambio estoy tratando de hacer un nuevo amigo, y creo que empecé bien" -dijo está ves chojuro.

"¿un nuevo amigo?" -pregunto naruto.

"si, creo que lo conoces es utakata, lo ayude asustando a los niños que lo estaban golpeando" -dijo chojuro.

"es bueno que te hagas su amigo, solo asegúrate de que no deje la aldea está vez" -dijo naruto sonriendo.

"si, no te preocupes, es mi turno hacer algo por un jinchuriki" -dijo chojuro.

"SI CREEN QUE CON ESO VAN A ARREGLAR SUS RETRASOS ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS" -grito kurotsuchi molesta.

"está algo molesta por la hora, ya que hace un rato que recibimos la llamada de los anillos" -dijo darui con algo de pereza.

"bueno, llegó la hora de planear bien las cosas esta vez" -dijo gaara tan sereno como siempre.

"gaara tiene razón, si no queremos que se repitan los mismos acontecimientos, tenemos que jugar bien nuestras cartas" -dijo chojuro.

"y, ¿entonces que hacemos primero?, por qué no creo que quieran enfrentar a akatsuki ahora, ¿o si?" -dijo esta vez darui.

"podemos ganar, somos más fuertes que ellos, los haremos puré a todos" -dijo kurotsuchi emocionada por patearle el trasero a deidara.

"no te apresures kurotsuchi, tal vez seamos fuertes pero aún así no hay que desaprovechar el tiempo que nos están dando" -dijo chojuro para apartar la idea de enfrentar a los akatsuki.

"chojuro tiene razón" -dijo naruto, sorprendiendo a todos ya que creían que estaría de acuerdo con kurotsuchi de enfrentar a akatsuki.

"hay que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos para entrenar nuestras nuevas habilidades, además de mejorar la relación con los demás, en el caso de gaara y el mío, mejorar la relación con las personas de nuestra aldea, y en su caso traten de ganarse la confianza y amistad de los jinchurikis de sus aldeas, una vez que completemos el entrenamiento ni siquiera el maldito de urashiki podrá contra nosotros" -dijo naruto con una mirada de confianza y determinación.

"tienes razón, aprovecharemos el tiempo para entrenar y a su tiempo acabaremos con akatsuki" -dijo darui con una pequeña sonrisa.

"bueno, al menos sabemos que el sanbi y el rokubi están en kiri, el nibi y el hachibi en kumo, el yonbi y el gobi en iwa, el ichibi en suna y el kyubi en konoha, pero el problema es que el nanabi se encuentra en taki" -dijo gaara.

"por qué es un problema que el nanabi se encuentre en taki" -dijo kurotsuchi.

"por qué a takigakure no le importa su jinchuriki, si se enteran que hay una organización con shinobis rango S en busca de los bijuus no dudarán en entregarla" -dijo gaara un poco molesto.

"en tonces que hacemos con el nanabi, no podemos dejar que la entreguen" -dijo kurotsuchi preocupada.

"dejen mela a mi, yo me hare cargo del nanabi" -dijo naruto.

"por qué tú te haras cargo del nanabi" -dijo chojuro.

"por qué konoha es la más cercana a taki a demás de que ustedes ya tienen a dos y no creo que sus kages sean tan cercanos con ustedes para dejar que una ninja de otra aldea se una a si sin más verdad" -dijo naruto.

"naruto tiene razón, no tenemos tanta confianza con nuestros kages como la tiene naruto con el tercero" -dijo darui.

"bien ya que todo esto ya está resuelto, a por cierto, gaara como se llama el jinchuriki del nanabi" -dijo naruto mirando a gaara.

"su nombre es fuu, es como tú, o mejor dicho era como tú antes de la guerra, es inperactiva, bromista, escandalosa y le gusta llamar la atención de los demás" -dijo gaara recordando a fuu, el poco tiempo que la vio en los exámenes chunin.

"ya veo, bueno alguien quiere decir algo más antes de que termine la reunión" -dijo naruto.

"si, naruto en dos meses más un jounin irá por la heredera hyuga, no te preocupes hare todo lo posible para revelar el plan del raikage, cuando intenté negar el secuestro" -dijo darui serio.

"bien, está es la primera muerte en ser evitada, tanto el jounin como el padre de neji vivirán" -dijo naruto.

"entonces no matarás al jounin" -dijo darui.

"preferiría noquearlo, pero si no puedo entonces tendré que matarlo, de igual forma, mantente preparado para cualquier cosa que suceda" -dijo naruto resibiendo un asentimiento de darui.

"por sierto traten de no llamar mucho la atención, ya que no queremos que sospechen" -dijo naruto resibiendo un asentimiento de todos.

"algo más que quieran discutir" -dijo naruto, pero no recibió respuesta alguna "bien nos vemos después del escándalo hyuga" -dijo así terminando la reunión y los planes.


End file.
